


Outlaw Star: A Vacation for Two

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Clone Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: A Solo work requested by @%@# %#. This story is set on Tenrei the resort planet made by Urt, what if Jim and Aisha win a three day trip to Tenrei and Jim uses the trip to try and get more Caster shells?, watch as Aisha rescues Jim from Urt's clutches and gets more when Urt rewards her with a special gift... all lemons later in chapter have people 18 or older, enjoy the story.





	Outlaw Star: A Vacation for Two

**The scene opened up to show a large spaceship being flown through space, it looked like it could be mistaken for a large blade with multiple engines on the side for serious speed with a couple Grappler arms near the tip of the ship before the camera went to the bridge to show a man sitting at the controls… his name was TME or Twilight Master Emerald and he noticed the readers a moment later.**

"**Oh hey everyone, and welcome to my first ever Outlaw Star fic, until the requester gives permission, I'm keeping them as an Anon." TME said while he leaned back in his seat.**

"**Anyway this is a Jim and Aisha story, not sure if the number increased but I'm adding my own story to that number, anyway the basic plot is that Jim and Aisha go on a vacation to Tenrei, the Hotspring planet in… episode 23 if I remember right… anyway I won't spill more but expect cute moments from those two and a lot of teasing from Aisha as well… hehe, anyway, see, you all later and enjoy the story." TME said while the scene shifts from his location to a seemingly random planet in the Oracion system.**

* * *

**Oracion System/ ?/ ?**

_Space… The final frontier… a New Horizon… a New Adventure… many call it other things but to some… it's a place filled with treasure and wonder._

_And the greatest Treasure in the universe is something called the Layline… A mythical treasure that can grant any person's wish no matter how obscure… unfortunately for many, two things were needed in finding the Layline if no one had clues, more so since the Layline at this point in time moved from its original location after a certain battle between three groups of people._

_One was a group of bounty hunters called the MacDougall Brothers, Ron MacDougall and Harry Macdougall, in a nutshell, Ron MacDougall was the leader of the duo and Harry MacDougall was the brains… so to speak, he was good with tech but unlike Ron MacDougall, Harry was more trigger happy than his brother._

_Thanks to certain incidents, over the course of the adventure to the Layline, Harry MacDougall went through various injuries and procedures and pretty much became a cyborg or a biological android… though its putting it mildly when pretty much only his head was organic, granted he had blood flowing through his blood but that was most likely synthetic thanks to the lack of a real body._

_And finally, though only for a trip to the Layline, Gwen Khan, an eccentric man who had a habit of repeating words, and was the creator of Melfina and the XGP 15A-II, another Bioandroid that many were after when Hilda, or Hot Ice Hilda by some stole them from pretty much the Kei Pirates and the government and joined the brothers to get to the Layline after helping Harry live from his life threatening injuries._

_After the incident at the Layline, Gwen Khan's mind was pretty much absorbed into the Layline when he wished for infinite knowledge and that was the last anyone heard from him._

_The next group was the Kei Pirates, an infamous group of space pirates who were led by a taoist named Hazanko, though his wish for the Layline was for power to surpass the Tendo King and the Tempa emperor, two beings who surpass him in power with the emperor being the absolute strongest Taoist in the Outlaw star universe._

_Though he had highly skilled minions to work with him, he was beaten by a crew of 5 who piloted the XGP 15A-II or more commonly known as the Outlaw Star._

_The Outlaw Star had an AI named Gilliam II, or Gilliam for short, an advanced AI that was top of the line and was made with the best parts from around, though when initially found, it had no weapons and only had its Grapple arms to use but now at this point in the story, it had all the works from the red paint job to the many weapons it used in battle._

_However a ship is only as good as the crew that pilots it, and the 5 and only crew members are as followed._

_Gene Starwind, the captain of the Outlaw Star, a redheaded man with plenty of scars on his body and has a womanizing personality and a lazy attitude, however when a big job happens or when he gets behind the wheel of the Outlaw Star, he seems to change into another person because before he piloted the Outlaw Star, he was prone to motion sickness, but now he can do a lot in space thanks to the support of his friends and loved ones._

_Next was the Co-pilot and the main tech guy on the Outlaw Star, Jame Hawking or Jim as many call him, who without… well the Outlaw Star would have never gotten off the ground 9 times out of 10 thanks to not only his tech skills in some situations but his management skills as well… he needed it as well since he had to deal with Gene's antic's on a daily basis._

_Next was the Navigator and the formerly mysterious woman named Melfina, whose full name was Melfina VSD02C, a Bio Android who was made for the soul purpose of getting to the Layline, but after fiercely fought battles, she was pretty much free to do what she wishes with her love interest, Gene Starwind, though some could argue that it was only a matter of time before Gene's womanizing traits come back to bite him hard on the ass._

_The next was 'Twilight' Suzuka, a powerful assassin who used to go after her targets when Day starts to turn to night and had a set time where she went after her targets, however thanks to a meeting with Gene Starwind, she decided to join them on the Outlaw star in order to fight a certain Kei Pirate who used her own face in the fight, she won in the end and went back to the outlaw star to wait for everyone else would return._

_Finally was Aisha Clan Clan, a powerful race of alien called a Ctarl Ctarl from a planet called… Ctarl Ctarl… still strange that the race of aliens that could shapeshift named their own planet after their species but oh well…_

_Anyway Aisha Clan Clan once again is a Ctarl Ctarl… the Ctarl Ctarl were beings who could turn into powerful beast like forms or just partly tap into the beastial strength, but it takes a lot of calories though so that form can only be used for a short time._

_Her personality was pretty direct and explosive sometimes, mainly in heated situations, and thanks to some situation, she was stuck on clean up duty in restaurants either for paying off tabs or for repairing damages._

_However, that is enough for the introduction of the characters and past situations, this is a story that stars two characters a couple months after the incident in the Layline... Aisha Clan Clan and Jim Hawking._

_The Oracion system was the main point of the start of this story, more exact it was a planet that the crew of the Outlaw Star went to to set up their new base of operations so they could find things to do there and in the middle of a city, Aisha was walking next to Jim when they were trying to find something to do to earn some money._

* * *

**Oracion System/ Unknown City/ Aisha, Jim**

"Nyaaaa… I'm so bored Jim!, why can't we find one stinking mission to do here!?, This place is like a freaking pacifists paradise, crime is at a low rate… The nearby planets have no issues and aside from low paying gigs like freaking clean up and the occasional repair job, nothing else is going on!, Ugh why did I come here instead of waiting for the Ctarl Ctarl to come pick me up!" Aisha growled out while Jim sighs while he rubbed his head.

"Well can't complain now Aisha, we still have the occasional job from Fred luo back on Sentinel III and the occasional Space Pirate attack so we can salvage at least keeps the Outlaw star in tip top shape, I mean don't you think I wouldn't like to do something exciting?, but what are the chances that something good happening to us right here and now?" Jim said while he placed his hands in his pockets while Aisha grumbles and crossed her arms when she couldn't find fault with Jim's logic… she had to give it to the young Human, he had smarts that could surpass Ctarl Ctarl but she would never admit that without a fight.

Though Jim and Aisha were distracted when they heard some bells ringing nearby and when they went to check it out, they saw a man in some kind of festive outfit while he was in front of some kind of fancy Roulette wheel and ringing some kind of hand bell while a crowd was gathering in front of him.

"COME ONE COME ALL TO TRY YOUR LUCK AT WINNING THE PRIZES WE HAVE ON THIS WHEEL!, GRAND PRIZE IS AN ALL EXPENSES PAID TRIP TO THE TENREI HOT SPRING RESORT FOR TWO!, ENTRY FOR THE LOTTERY IS 500 WONG!, DON'T WORRY!, 2ND AND 3RD PRIZE IS A NEW HIGH TECH COMPUTER MADE STATE OF THE ART AND 10,000 WONG RESPECTIVELY!" The Lottery man said while his female assistant next to him dramatically while the three prizes were on display in some kind of fancy security case, one was a very high tech comp like the man said, another was a fat stack of wong and finally two tickets with VIP words on it which made Aisha smirk.

"Oh ho… looks like we found our exciting moment Jim, why not try and test our luck for that VIP ticket thing or the 10,000 wong?" Aisha said while Jim sighs.

"Look Aisha, the Wheel has 12 slots and only 3 are prizes, the odds of you getting any prize is 1 in 12 and the odds of getting the first place prize is even less, I mean all we have together is 1500 Wong and thats only from you saving up and me making sure we have some spare cash to use for food and what not, you really going to risk it?" Jim said to talk some sense into Aisha… however he recognized the look in Aisha's eyes that showed she wouldn't back down.

"Ha!, you humans are just scared of a little spinning wheel, why don't I show you what a Ctarl Ctarl can do when I spin the thing, or are you scared I may get the 10,000 Wong or the first place prize and prove you wrong hmmm?" Aisha said while Jim's ears twitched when he didn't like being called wrong before.

"Oh yeah, and how are you so sure about that?, we would lose 500 Wong so that means less for us!" Jim said in a last ditch effort to try and bring SOME sense into Aisha… however that grin on Aisha's face did get Jim nervous.

"Well if you're that sure I'll lose, why not have a bet?" Aisha surprisingly said to the young inventor.

"H-Huh?" Jim said which made Aisha chuckle.

"You heard me Jim, a bet, I need something to get my blood pumping with excitement and a bet with high stakes should make it a good rush for me." Aisha said which made Jim blink at that before he crossed his arms when he stacked the odds and knew he had a high chance of winning.

"Fine, what are your terms?" Jim said which made Aisha grin more.

"Simple… loser does one thing the winner asks as long as it's reasonable… sounds fair?" Aisha said which made Jim think for a second before he nods.

"Deal!, I'll even make it a bit easy by saying that any prize will do since we could use anything right now." Jim said which made Aisha grin when she walked up to the lottery man and slammed 500 wong onto the table which caused the Lottery man to jolt while Aisha smirks at the human.

"One spin please!" Aisha said which made the lottery man blink a few times before he smiles.

"O-Oh of course, please step next to the wheel, grip it, and spin it as hard as you can." The Human said which made Aisha grin while Jim gulps.

"Uh oh, this guy must not deal with Ctarl Ctarl's much if he's asking Aisha to do that!" Jim said while he watched Aisha walk to the wheel and looks at Jim before she winked and with two hands, Aisha roars when she spun the wheel… hard… which caused it to spin and spin and spin for who knows how long while many people blink when the spin seemed to have no end in sight for a… few minutes and the lottery man checks his watch a few times.

"Uhhhh… is this thing broken?" The Lottery man said which made Aisha chuckled nervously and hoped that wasn't the case but the wheel did start to slow much to her relief while Jim sighs as well when things would finally be over soon and he could give Aisha one order of his choosing… maybe having her keep Gene in check would be a good use of his win… however when he heard gasps… his eyes widen and his jaw dropped when he saw a giddy jumping Aisha… while the wheel…. Was…. on the freaking first place prize!

"WHAT THE!?, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?, THE ODDS WERE AGAINST YOU!" Jim yelled in shock which caused Aisha to laugh.

"HAHAHA!, never underestimate a Ctarl Ctarl's luck!, now you owe me one which I WILL cash in later… better get ready Jimmy!, seems like you are lucky enough to go on a date with a top quality Ctarl Ctarl woman like me!, should be good experience for when you're older… HAHAHA!" Aisha said which made Jim blush as Aisha laughed more and more before time passed to a bit… more like 3 days later with Jim and Aisha boarding a first class seat in a top of the line space cruiser that will take them and other passengers to Tenrei.

Jim and Aisha were given a surprisingly fond farewell from Gene, Suzuka, and Melfina, though Jim was more surprised that Gene wasn't pissed that he wasn't able to go to Tenrei thanks to the fact that Gene was more interested in Caster shells next time… though considering Jim would be going to where Urt and the other sages are, and thanks to Gene's directions to the temple where Hadul and Ark Manaf were, and where Urt lived… somewhat… Gene had trouble remembering something important that Gene mentioned… something about a window or something…

Jim just shrugged it off and would deal with it later while he moved to sit next to Aisha.

"Well the others were surprisingly happy about us going for some reason, I mean I get the fact that its one less food bill for any of us to deal with since that lottery guy said that the VIP treatment even extended to Ctarl Ctarl and their appetites, so we won't have to worry about you going hungry Aisha, but while we are on Tenrei I might as well do something important and see those three Wizards that Gene talked about to see if I can either get more Caster shells or figure out how to make more myself... would save us a butload of Wong if the latter can happen." Jim said while he watched Aisha scarf down her inflight meal… that she ordered even before takeoff which made Jim sweatdrop when she was already clearing the plate in no time flat.

Though Aisha looking at Jim with a thoughtful look did get his attention.

"You sure?, I mean this is a VIP trip for the two of us, why not just unwind and relax, it's a three day thing as well." Aisha said which made Jim sigh while he placed his hands behind his head.

"Maybe for the first day and the third, but I'll still have to try, I mean think about it… Caster shells made by yours truly means more Wongs for us and that means more mealtimes for you as well hehe." Jim said which made Aisha blink at that before she grins and puts Jim in a headlock.

"Oh so you do care hehe, maybe I should tell Gene and the others on how much of a softy you are." Aisha said while Jim blushed as the side of his head pressed into Aisha's clothed chest with his cheek before he managed to pull free somehow while cracking his neck, Aisha got better with her strength but still it was a powerful headlock.

"W-Well pretty sure Melfinga and Suzuka would be alright with it… though Gene will owe me big time if I can figure out how to make Caster shells… hehe." Jim said before he looks out of the ships window while Aisha chuckle before she relaxed in her seat as the high class cruiser lifts off from the space port and plots a course for the hot spring planet Tenrei… though if Jim was looking at Aisha's way, he would have seen an amused grin as Aisha looks Jim's way for some reason, but that would be explained later on Tenrei as the ship flew away from the planet that the Outlaw Star Crew were based on.

* * *

**Tenrei/ Immigration area/ Jim, Aisha**

When the duo FINALLY got off the ship after a few hours of sitting around with Aisha getting the occasional small meal for her to help keep her calm, the two had walked down the walkway where they saw many of the people from last time who helped… Suit them up… for their time on Tenrei and when Jim and Aisha got to the area where the changing rooms were, the people in outfits forced Jim and Aisha into the changing stalls like last time… though Jim was confused when she saw Aisha smirking at him before they got separated which confused him.

Shortly after he got his barings in the dressing stall, he looked to see what he had to change into and his jaw dropped in fright when he saw something nightmarish to him… though considering those imigration people would force him back in most likely and he couldn't exit without getting changed so Jim sucked up his complaints… for now and got changed into the swimwear that he was given before he exits a few minutes later and he was embarrassed at what he was wearing… and felt very uncomfortable since the swimwear… squeezed his boys something fierce.

He had a plain light Green jacket with a few pockets on it that had no buttons or a zipper so it showed his thin body off while he wore some very tight, very revealing speedos that pretty much showed everyone what he was packing below deck and to some surprise, he was bigger than the average boy but nothing detail wise was told, seems when he hits 18 in the future he would make a woman very happy.

Jim sighs when he adjusts himself to make himself somewhat comfortable, he turned to the dressing stall where Aisha was in and walked near it.

"Aisha, I'm ready, though I'm not sure why I got this speedo of all things, I'm not Gene dammit!" Jim said before he heard laughter inside of the stall before the curtain was pushed aside to a blush inducing sight with Aisha in a simple dark green Bikini but the kicker was that the cups of the bra looked more like cat paws grabbing at her breasts while a paw was on the front of the lower part of the bikini looked like a single cat pay cupping her unmentionable and the strings of the bikini were barely seen which made Jim blush more since Aisha barely looked dressed.

"A-Aisha!, what are you wearing!?" Jim said with a blushing look on his face though Aisha chuckles when she placed a hand on her well toned hips.

"Hehe, well I figure if were going to be forced through this place whether we like it or not, might as well dress in stuff we like and… hehe, looks like the outfit I picked for you works very well and… hehe, looks like for a Terran your age you got some decent equipment, wonder what you'll have when your 18 hehe." Aisha said with a teasing grin as Jim's eyes widen a bit.

"EEEEHHHH!, you picked this outfit out!?, when!?" Jim asked while he covered himself as best as he could while Aisha chuckles.

"Oh… a couple days ago before we came here, I had Gene and Melfina bring me here so I can set up our outfits Nyahaha." Aisha said with a fanged grin on her face while Jim's jaw dropped.

"Seriously… you had set this outfit up!... Dammit I'm changing outfits then!" Jim said while he walked towards the stalls but was stopped by a smirking Aisha.

"Hehe, not so fast Jimmy… you remember our little bet that the winner can make one person do whatever we want?" Aisha said which made Jim gulp when he had an idea where this was going and hoped he was wrong.

"Y-Yes?" Jim said which made Aishe grin more.

"Well… my one thing is that while we are here… you are to not remove that Speedo unless its an emergency, when you sleep and bathe, or we are leaving Tenrei… still think we Ctarl Ctarl can't make a good cash in on a bet?" Aisha said with an amused tone to her voice.

Jim had a horrified look before he gave the most natural reaction in the world.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimm yelled out again while Aisha laughed at the horrified look on his face.

A minute after the two calmed down, Jim and Aisha went onto the train nearby so they could get to the hotel they were staying at to find out what room they were in.

On the way they got hit with a flood of hot spring water and like last time, Aisha complained that it wasn't up to Ctarl Ctarl standards which made Jim sweatdrop since he remembered what Aisha muttered about last time.

The ride was pretty uneventful since then and when the train got to the station for the hotel.

Though Aisha and Jim had wide eyes when they saw that the place was massive, it looked like it could fit over 20 outlaw stars inside of it which was saying something… then again this place was a central hub for tourists so the large size seemed necessary thanks to how many people from various planets coming and going to the hotel alone.

"W-Whoa." Jim said when he had to avoid some people who rushed to and from the building while Aisha got over her surprise before she chuckles when she used her hand to grip Jim's hand and she managed to drag Jim to the hotel lobby while Jim blushed when he felt Aisha hold his hand tightly but not too much to harm him.

Aisha in turn chuckles a bit more before she lets go of Jim's hand.

"Alright, might as well see our digs for the next few days before we have some fun!" Aisha said before she walked to the counter where a female receptionist was while Jim, who had placed the VIP tickets in a small waterproof bag that was given to him and was tied to his Speedo, took a minute to get it off of him while making sure he didn't have a wardrobe malfunction before he placed it on the counter.

"Here, these are the VIP tickets that Aisha won for us." Jim said while the receptionist looks at the duo then the tickets and used a complicated machine to check the ticket thoroughly before she smiles at Jim and Aisha.

"I see, well these tickets check out so please enjoy your three day stay here in the VIP luxury suite and use these waterproof bands to enjoy the free food and all access pass while you enjoy this planet's hot springs to the fullest." The receptionist said which made Aisha tsk much to the receptionist's confusion while Jim got the waterproof bands.

"Hot?, please compared to you Terrans, we Ctarl Ctarl are made of tougher stuff, what's hot to you is barely anything to me, I had better luck with those areas a bit away from the hot springs here." Aisha said which made the Receptionist blink a few times before she giggles a little.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Mrs. Clan Clan, but we do have specially configured hot springs in other areas that were made for Ctarl Ctarl use, hopefully this time you can use the proper springs that we have set up." The receptionist said which made Aisha cross her arms under her chest.

"Hopefully… though I did find this sweet spot that no one else knows about so I might as well show Jim here later hehe." Aisha said while she grins at Jim who blushed a bit when he realized Aisha may drag him to a hot spring with her later which made the receptionist giggle somewhat at the look on Jim's face.

"Hehe, anyway here is the key to your room, I hope you enjoy yourself at the Tenrei resort and all its facilities." The receptionist said which made Jim blink a few times.

"Room?... as in singular?" Jim said while the camera got an up close and personal focus of his face before it turned into a bright blush when the camera pulled away to show that Jim and Aisha were in a high class room while Aisha was jumping on a pretty big and classy bed for a moment with a laugh for a moment before she plopped back onto the bed with some laughs.

"Nyahaha!, Now this is the life for a Ctarl Ctarl of my standings Nyahaha!" Aisha said while Jim blushed more but in turn calmed down a minute later to smile at Aisha when she looked pretty happy, she did work hard with various jobs and did try and help with looking for jobs when they got to the planet they were based on in the Oracion system so Jim could go with the flow to watch Aisha looking so happy right now.

Aisha and Jim then left the hotel after a couple hours of relaxing from their ride to the planet and long story story, Aisha and Jim went to an amusement park that was set up recently, granted there was some stuff here to help most people pass the time when they are not in hot springs but if there were just hot springs, people would lose interest so a Water park was made nearby that used hot spring water and an amusement park was a short distance from it.

All in all, Aisha and Jim had a fun time in some of the rides.

For the non water stuff, they rode a roller coaster that had an extreme speed that caused Jim to scream a lot in fright while Aisha laughed and laughed when she enjoyed herself and when they got off the ride… after a couple minutes of riding… the duo got off the ride while Jim looked like he was having war flashbacks while Aisha looked like she was having the time of her life already.

"Hehehe, man talk about a wild ride, hope the others are just as good right Jim?" Aisha said with a fanged grin on her face which snapped Jim out of his stupor.

"H-Huh?, Oh y-yeah." Jim said while Aisha raised her right eyebrow before she chuckles.

"Well hope you will enjoy the other rides when we get to them Jim, I'm really enjoying myself so why not pick the next ride?" Aisha said which made Jim blink for a moment before he looks thoughtful.

"Hmmm…" Jim said before he looks around before he got a smile on his face which confused Aisha for a moment before the scene went to a few minutes later with Jim laughing as Aisha had trouble dealing with people hitting her with bumper cars and she couldn't counter well since she was knocked around like a pinball.

"Nyayayayayaya!" Aisha said as she tried to get control but kept getting knocked around the placed and had comical swirls in her eyes while Jim laughed a bit more before the ride ends and Aisha managed to get out of there once the ride was over but she was stumbling around the place.

"Nyyaaa… not funny Jim." Aisha said while Jim chuckles a few times before he points to an area that had some soda vendors and some ice cold treats as well.

"Hehe, well can't help but laugh, come on let's get a bite to eat and you should feel better." Jim said and helped Aisha over to the vendors to get a meal in her, Jim got a slushy while Aisha got many snacks and when she recovered from the dizziness, she was eating the food like mad and was patting her stomach with a content look on her face.

"Phew… that's much better, still not funny how you laughed at me though." Aisha said while Jim crossed his arms.

"Like how you laughed at me after the roller coaster… look, let's just pick a ride that won't cause us headaches or heart attacks, we came here to relax after all." Jim said while Aisha got a half lidded look on her face.

"Fine, but don't pick anything wimpy… or chaotic like those demented bumper cars or I'll pick a ride that will risk getting that speedo either giving you the mother of all wedgies or a serious wardrobe malfunction… though considering that you seem to barely fit it in, I'm just waiting for one to happen even as we speak." Aisha said before she gave the Human a fanged grin when she looked at Jim's speedos while Jim blushed brightly at Aisha and covered himself a little with one hand.

"R-Right... so let's find some other rides we can enjoy." Jim said before Jim and Aisha left the food area and ride a few more rides to pass the time for the first half of the day, thankfully for Jim he picked out things that wouldn't get his Speedos ripped from his body or give him a flat out wedgie.

First was a go kart area where Jim and Aisha raced one another, though thanks to Jim having issues with sitting thanks to the speedo, he came in fourth place while Aisha came in first which made her laugh and feel good.

Though Jim did have to just watch as Aisha played whack a mole with a Ctarl Ctarl brand Whack A Mole machine and well… Jim kept bouncing around as Aisha kept having the time of her life pretty much caving in the animatronic moles heads.

Another ride or more like a game showed Jim using a toy gun connected to a game and Jim was busy shooting many zombies in the game while Aisha cheered Jim on.

"Hehe, come on Jim!, your nearly there at the final boss!, your commander commands you to win!" Aisha said which made Jim sweatdrop when he never made Aisha the one in charge of himself but he keeps on ducking, reloading, and shooting the final boss and Aisha got a worried look on her face when she saw Jim at a sliver of health and in a move that would be considered the stupidly coincidence of dramatic… Jim fired the gun a moment before the boss could attack and right before the bosses attack could connect, the bullet from the gun hit the boss and a moment later, Jim and Aisha cheered while to Jim's surprise, many other people cheered him on which made him blush and rubbed his head a few times before he put his name Jim into the high score part of the game and was number 1.

Aisha and Jim then left the game area while Aisha looks at Jim with an impressive look.

"You know I'm impressed Jim, I didn't think you could use a gun that well." Aisha said which made Jim chuckles a few times.

"Well, when you deal with Gene on a daily basis, you get an up close and personal look at his guns, who do you think did the detailed work and testing when it came to Gene's weapons?, certainly not him that's for sure, I mean do you even see Gene doing things that involve much use of his brain when it doesn't involve women or fighting?" Jim said while Aisha looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… good point, Gene does seem more like the brawn kind of guy, pretty sure if it wasn't for his tough body, he wouldn't have many redeeming features." Aisha said which made Jim laugh while back in the new Starwind and Hawking base…

"ACHOOO!" Gene sneezed while he was on the computer there which spooked Melfina a bit while she was cooking.

"You alright Gene?" Melfina asked while Gene sniffed for a moment to clear his nose before he looks at Melfina after using some tissues to clean his nose.

"Y-Yeah, don't know where that came from." Gene said while he wondered if someone was talking about him before he went back to job hunting while Melfina blinked a few times before she went back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile back on Tenrei…

"Though I must say you attacking those zombies with those flashy moves with that gun was interesting, especially with how you moved and seemed to ignore how those speedos dug into your body, made things a lot more noticeable." Aisha teasingly said which made Jim blush brightly before he looks at Aisha.

"Aisha!, why do you keep doing that!?" Jim said which made Aisha chuckle a bit.

"What?, we are technically on a date right?, why shouldn't I get a good look at my date and their outfit that I picked out?" Aisha said with a mischievous smirk on her face which made Jim blush more while many people walked by them and while some wondered what Aisha meant when she looks at Jim and her eyes went south for a moment which caused Jim to cover himself before Aisha looked back up and smirks at the embarrassed Jim which made him gulp before he looked around to see if anyone was watching…

But considering how many species were on Tenrei alone, not many gave them many glances since Jim could have looked like a short alien species so… Aisha could look all she wanted at Jim and no one could stop her.

Jim, after he managed to stop the blush from appearing on his face, and Aisha, who keeps chuckling at Jim's shyness, decided to take a moment to look at the water park in the area and to their pleasant surprise, the water was hot like the hot springs which means that while it wasn't up to Aisha standards of hot, it wasn't cold which made each ride down the slides and wave pools a joy to the duo, though for Jim, he was having issues with his speedo digging into places that shouldn't be mentioned but blushed when he saw Aisha nearly have a wardrobe malfunction and how her body… bounces as she ran around the place and slid down slides after Jim so he pretty much got eyefulls and when he couldn't take much more, and to prevent any issues with his speedo, he pretended to go and cool off on a nearby chair near the pool that Jim and Aisha were at while Aisha said something in an amused way about Humans and their vulnerability to heat.

Jim didn't counter her or anything since he was busy cooling down from his thoughts and what not since Aisha's outfit did tease him a lot.

Funnily enough Jim had to use a towel as a faux blanket to cover his speedo just in case because he was getting used to the tightness much to his chagrin and didn't want Aisha to mess with him right now.

He wasn't as nieve as many would think when it came to the opposite sex, hell he even dated or tried to date a few ladies his age like Hanmyo… though she pretty much vanished when the Outlaw Star docked at Symka Five…

And while he did see Aisha as a sister-like figure, sometimes his growing hormones made it hard to think like that… and it didn't help that Aisha sometimes… was not as mentally grown up as the rest sometimes if he put things gently.

Jim then shook his head when he knew he was here for another reason besides having fun and after Jim and Aisha left the water park area after taking one last ride on some inner tubes going down a long river like area to relax, Jim and Aisha went to the hot springs area and while Aisha wanted to show Jim the place she went to, Jim managed to talk her into following her to the receptionist who was male this time.

"Hello kind patrons, how may I help you this fine evening?" The receptionist said while he smiles at Jim and Aisha.

"Hey, were the VIP's who won the lottery tickets, we have the waterproof bands here to show for it." Jim said while he and Aisha showed the receptionist the wrist bands.

The receptionist looks at the bands and after making sure they were legit, he smiles at the duo.

"Jim Hawking and Aisha Clan Clan, the bands check out, how may I help you?, do you two want to relax in our hot springs?" The receptionist said while Jim chuckled nervously.

"T-There won't be any animals will there?" Jim asked which made the Receptionist chuckle a little.

"Thankfully they only appear on the end of the week, your three days don't run into them so you shouldn't worry about anything while you are here." The receptionist said while Aisha crossed her arms.

"Ha!, you call these hot springs?, I heard from the lady at the hotel but I haven't seen a single Ctarl Ctarl here except at that hot water park and amusement park that you all have here, I know of this one spot perfect for me so why should I come here?" Aisha said while the receptionist looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm, well you can go to that spot but didn't you know of the back entrance were Ctarl Ctarl come in for their own personal area?, Tenrei does cater to all species, not just Terrans." The receptionist said which made Aisha blink a few times.

"What!?, you mean to tell me that there was a hot spring for Ctarl Ctarl and no one told me last time I was here!?" Aisha growled out while Jim sweatdrops and had to calm Aisha down so she wouldn't punch the receptionist who backed away from the angered Ctarl Ctarl.

"C-Calm down Aisha!, we didn't stay here long enough to find out about it last time so maybe it should be a good experience for you to find out." Jim said which made Aisha blink a few times before she looks down at Jim.

"Hmmm… you know what you are right but I still want to show you the hot spring that I found a bit away from here later." Aisha said which made Jim sweatdrop… and blush when Aisha's gaze went down Jim's body which made Jim blush as he covered himself while he could get why Aisha wanted to bring him to the hot spring, but he heard from Gene about how hot the spring that Aisha was in so he had to think fast to avoid at least getting tossed in there or something.

"M-Maybe tomorrow, it is getting dark after all so why not enjoy the hot springs here for now." Jim said which caused Aisha to cross her arms and Jim sighs in relief when he got Aisha calm before he looks at the receptionist.

"So… about those springs…" Jim said while he smiles awkwardly at the receptionist before Jim and Aisha went to find out more about the hot springs in the area.

Thankfully for Jim, no animals were in his side of the springs so he was able to relax and pretty much let his worries wash away while Aisha tested out the Ctarl Ctarl part of the hot spring that the receptionist talked about and… well… while other female Ctarl Ctarl were there, the scenery looked like something out of hell itself with water's boiling so much that the water looked bright red like the spot that Aisha picked out while many jaggad spikes of earth jet out from the ground to act as seats for the ladies while Aisha relaxed against one.

"Nyaaaa… now this is more like it, going to need to come here next time, too bad the water here is to intense for humans or I would have invited Jim here hehe." Aisha said while in the spring were Jim was even though he was relaxing in the spring… he felt a shiver run up his spine like no other and he sat up in the spring and looks around to see if there was a breeze hitting him but… nothing which made him tilt his head for a moment while he crossed his arms.

"_Weird... did some kind of cold wind blow into this place?"_ Jim thought as he looks around but he then shrugged when nothing else happened and just sighs when he went back to relax in the water.

10 minutes later…

Jim and Aisha had left the hot springs while Aisha stretched her body a bit.

"Haaa… well I gotta admit that hotspring wasn't too bad for a human made place, but I still prefer that area that I found, it was a bit hotter." Aisha said before she lowered her hands and her breasts bounced a bit in her bikini which made Jim blush when he saw that and looked away to look at the walkway while he led the duo towards the Hotel as the sun went down.

Aisha in turn smirks when she saw that and mentally chuckles when her plan to get Jim flustered was working, granted she would have to wait for the third day to mess with him more since Jim talked about Urt and the Caster shells a few times so she would give him a slight break… keyword slight…

The time at the hotel went well, Aisha had her fill of food, Jim was able to relax a bit more on the bed and when it came to sleeping, the duo slept without a care in the world as they rest on their beds, what surprised them was that they were waterbeds and used the water from the springs to help give them the perfect temperature, Aisha even had picked an option to have her bed get very warm like she was resting on top of the hot spring she was in earlier and she had a content look on her face as she drooled a little in her sleep.

All in all, Jim and Aisha's first night in the hotel on Tenrei was paradise for the duo.

However when Aisha woke and stretched her body, she found a note on Jim's bed which confused her and when she looks at it, she blinked a few times when she registers what was written.

"_Aisha, I'm going to go ahead and get some Caster Shells from that Urt woman that Gene talked about, either that or learn how to make them myself so we can save money back home… see you later, Sincerely James 'Jim' Hawking." _The Note which made Aisha blink a few times before she shrugged and went to lay back on her bed.

"Nyaaa… Jim's a tough kid, he can take care of himself for a day, might as well make this a day for me time while I wait for Jim to get back." Aisha said to herself while she wondered what to do and saw a remote near her and smirks when she wondered what she could watch on the free TV here and as she aimed the remote at the large TV, the scene went to Jim, who was using Tenrei brand Snow gear to keep himself warm as he trudged through the snow.

Thankfully for Jim, the pants and boots made it simple to get through the snow, not thankfully, thanks to how fluffy it was, he had to walk slowly while he had to avoid traps, Gene told Jim that if he was not careful, he would be sent back down the mountain in painful ways.

Jim shuddered from the knowledge that if he screwed up, he would not only be sent back down the mountain, but he would be hit with who knows what and unlike Gene, Jim was still a kid so he had to be extra careful.

"D-Damn… w-wish t-there w-was another w-way to U-Urt!" Jim muttered through chattering teeth as he worked his way up the mountain, he remembered that there was nothing on top of the mountain but under the snow… whatever that meant, all Jim could think about was working his way up the mountain so he could meet with this Urt and hopes he can learn how to make Caster shells or at the very least get some from Urt since she was one of the original makers.

Unfortunately that was harder then Jim thought since he kept activating traps and nearly got pelted by snowballs and large snow boulders that nearly rolled him back down the mountain, thankfully whenever he triggered a trap, Jim did the smart thing and dived out of the way since most of the traps came from uphill and most missed him, he didn't rush like Gene did but considering he was on a mountain and the temperature was getting closer and colder as time went by, Jim managed to make it up the mountain in half the time Gene did and when he did… he saw that Gene was right and there was no building on top of the mountain and tried to remember more about what Gene said… but the cold was getting to Jim which made it hard for him to focus and while he walked on the snow, the ground starts to rumble in an odd spot which made Jim blink a few times before the last thing he remembers was him falling through something, him screaming and then the figure of a beautiful woman looking surprised as Jim fell in hot water before Jim blacked out.

* * *

**An Unknown time later…**

"U-Ugh... my head…" Jim muttered as he starts to come to… though he was confused when he felt himself in something watery and… also on something soft?... and not in his snowsuit.

Jim raised a hand while groaning a bit before he touched something soft and round before he heard a slight moans and a females voice right over him.

"My My, guess you boys are getting more mature nowadays." A female voice said with an amused tone to her voice while Jim's eyes widen comically and he quickly panicked and moved away from the woman and looks back to see a smirking woman in the water which was a hot spring while other women in uniforms with large paddles were using the paddles to make some waves in the water to help get the warm water spread out evenly and Jim saw that the woman in the pool was in the nude but thanks to the steam and the level of the water, the important parts of her breast were hidden while Jim blushed and looked away which made the woman giggle a little while some of the paddle woman giggle as well.

Jim then wondered something before he looks at the woman while he made sure to not look at the water.

"S-So… where am I exactly?, last I remember was getting to the top of a mountain to meet Urt, one of the makers for Caster shells for some serious business and next thing I know, here I am." Jim said while the Woman giggles a bit for some reason much to Jim's confusion.

"Well congratulations boy, I am Urt, you fell through the roof and landed in my personal hot spring that only women can use, congratulations, your second to wind up here after another man with red hair." Urt said which made Jim blink a few times.

"You mean Gene Starwind right?, he and I work together." Jim said which made Urt blink a few times.

"Oh my, you work with Gene?, but you are so young." Urt said which made Jim chuckle a bit.

"Well either you learn fast on how to survive at a young age or your dead." Jim said which made Urt chuckle for a moment.

"True, so young man, Jim was it?, you have business for me?" Urt said which made Jim blink a few times.

"Uh… how do you know my name?, pretty sure I didn't say my name yet." Jim said while Urt raised a hand out of the water and one of the women near Jim and Urt walked over with a pair of torn pants.

"Unfortunately for you, your fall caused your snowsuit to be destroyed from the water and some tears but we did get your name on the phone that you had, thankfully it's waterproof but that at least keeps introductions short…. though… interesting get up that you have instead of underwear." Urt said with a mischievous look on her face while her gaze went south and Jim blushed brightly and ducked into the water while the upper part of his head was seen and he could look like a tomato with how red he looked which made many around him giggle, Jim chalked it up to him being a preteen so these women wouldn't be mad at him for trespassing.

Jim then raised his head out of the water while he looks at Urt with serious look on his face.

"W-Well snowsuit aside… which I'm going to have to replace... the thing I want to know is if I can get some new caster shells for Gene… or learn how to make them since Caster shells are expensive at the rate that Gene uses them." Jim said while Urt looked surprised again.

"My you are a busy one, well I'm not sure if I should teach you, I heard that the Kei pirates took a large blow thanks to you and the crew of the outlaw star, and while I'm glad you guys are safe, mainly Gene, giving him another set of number 4 caster shells when he's most likely used the Caster shells that I've given him and most likely the shells that those two idiots have given him would not be good for his health." Urt said while Jim blinks and wonders who the two idiots were and realized that it must have been the two other sages.

"Well… I get that but can you teach me to make the other shells then?, like I said its pricy to buy them and they are not unlimited and Gene does use them to get out of tricky situations, I'm just trying to look out for him and the others since we need to be able to save cash in order to get from planet to planet." Jim said while Urt looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… maybe… but on one condition…" Urt said while she smirks at Jim who gulps at the mischievous look she was giving him.

"W-What condition?" Jim said before the scene went back to Aisha who was eating her lunch with a happy look on her face and she grins when she saw the hero of the movie she was watching about to fight the main villain of the movie in the final showdown.

"HAHA, that's right!, you may not be a Ctarl Ctarl but you can still kick ass!, take that bastard down!" Aisha said before she heard knocking on her door which got her attention, and her irritation.

"Mmmm… and getting to the good part." Aisha said while she paused the movie as the knocking continues.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, no need to get in over your head about getting my attention." Aisha said while she walked to the door, but before she could get close, a piece of paper, some kind of picture, and some kind of folded map slipped under the door which got her attention as Aisha's ears perked when she heard footsteps walking away and was curious as to what was going on when she picks it up.

Though when she reads it, her hair bristles and her muscles bulge from her rising anger.

"_Dear Aisha Clan Clan, this is Urt, one of the three sages of Tenrei, I have your friend Jim Hawking in my clutches because of his rudeness in demanding that I teach him on how to make Caster shells and not only that… he broke through my roof and landed in my no men area and got a good look at my body… if you want Jim back then come to this location on the map attached… fail to do so by the end of the day… well… you may not want to know what I can do to an impressionable young boy right?" _Urt's note reads while Aisha crumples it with raw anger on her face, not from the insult of being called an animal surprisingly enough as she looks at the picture to show a chained up Jim on some kind of alter while he as Urt stood next to the cage while laughing as Jim's mouth was bound shut with tape.

"**If that bitch thinks she can harm what's mine then she has another thing coming!" **Aisha growled out while some of her Ctarl Ctarl's animals like features surfaced as she picked up the map and stormed out of the room with clear intent of rescuing Jim in her eyes.

* * *

**?/?/ Aisha**

When Aisha got to the meeting point, she was in front of some kind of massive gate, it was snowing a lot but Aisha didn't mind the chill even if she was still in her swimsuit and light clothing to cover it, she used a Tenrei brand T-Shirt to at least keep the snow off her and some loose sweatpants while she wore some shoes that she got.

She was in front of a large door that was hidden quite a ways away from where many would consider easy to access for normal people but Aisha saw a women in snow gear in front of the door and when she saw Aisha, the woman bows to her, she didn't look like that Urt woman from the picture… probably a lackey or something.

"Greeting Mrs. Clan Clan, My lady has ordered me to escort you to where she is, and since our place is not only heated, but made to be pleasing, you can remove that outfit if you want so no need to wear it inside." The woman said while she smiles at Aisha.

Aisha in turn raised an eyebrow before she followed the woman inside, and true to what the woman said, the place was heated inside so Aisha removed her outfit and was just in her bikini and she followed the women deeper into the place.

Aisha saw many women walking around her while doing various things, some were either bringing in new paddles when the old ones went back and some were changing filters in various areas to keep the water here clean for Urt's use and for their own use.

There were even some who were bringing in various things in boxes but Aisha couldn't make them out, she even saw various females of different species, from Humans mainly to Ctarl Ctarl to even some species like the one who helped Hilda before she died, Corbonites if she remembered right, though it was hard to tell the gender thanks to their suits which hid their bodies but they had the Tenrei logo on them and since women were allowed only… makes sense for them to be women, there were others like Silgrian's and Nayan's but those were the best the could remember right now as she keeps following the woman deeper into Urt's main hotspring home.

When she followed the woman, she finally saw Urt as she was drinking tea at a table and Aisha growls when she approached Urt.

"Alright bitch!, where is Jim!" Aisha said which made Urt chuckle for a moment.

"Oh he is fine… for now." Urt said which made Aisha grit her teeth and moved to get in front of Urt's face.

"Listen you!, if Jim is harmed then I'll rip you apart limb from limb!" Aisha growled out as Urt giggles again when she didn't feel threatened.

"Well if you do that then what would happen to Jim?, simply put I'm wanting to make a deal… play ball and I'll let you and Jim go with no strings attached… all you need to do is play a series of games for my amusement and take me on in one final game after that… simple right?" Urt said which made Aisha grit her teeth more.

"And why should I take on weak humans like you or whatever you are!?, I can just go and find him myself!" Aisha said which made Urt giggle this time.

"Oh Aisha, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?, please take a look on the screen there." Urt said as she points to a monitor that was lowered from the ceiling… and when it lit up, Aisha's eyes widen and her pupils shrink when she saw Jim tied to an alter and some kind of swinging axe was over Jim as his mouth stays bound thanks to some tape and he looked a bit pale as the axe keeps swinging over him like a pendulum.

"JIM!" Aisha yelled out before she got furious when she heard Urt Giggle somewhat.

"He may be able to see and hear you thanks to a monitor and what not but he can't respond." Urt said before she was lifted by the front of her robe by Aisha who looked furious as Urt smirks more.

Aisha grit her sharpened fangs before she dropped Urt into her chair.

"Fine… what are these challenges…" Aisha growled out before Urt stands up.

"First I would like to introduce the women who will be taking you on in said challenges, I would like to introduce my 6 divine Divas…" Urt said as she points to Aisha's right which made her look and blink when she saw various women in Tenrei brand gear nearby.

She saw a Human first.

The second was a Corbonite.

Third and forth were a couple of Ctarl Ctarl women, one looked a lot like Aisha's species of Ctarl Ctarl but the scent of the other was… familiar, but the other Ctarl Ctarl looked like a beauty even if the scent really messed with Aisha when she knew the scent from somewhere… but where?

Fifth was a Silgrian woman who looked a lot like that one that she saw when she and the others of the outlaw star came to Tenrei, the pink bird like humanoid.

6th was a Nayan, similar to a Corbonite but the Nayan was more tall and lean compared to the Corbonite species.

Aisha raised an eyebrow as she looks at them while Urt chuckles as she stood up and got in front of the 6 women before Aisha.

"Alright, no need for you to know their names since you won't remember them far when you are gone but a bit of a pro tip, this one here, this wolf Ctarl Ctarl is the fraternal twin sister of one of the Kei pirates, you may remember Iraga right?, I saw you in the Universal Strongman tournament and you fought her as Fire Cat… she was a werewolf." Urt said while Aisha blinked a few times when she looks at the woman… aside from the blue hair and tanish skin, the Werewolf had a more femine body compared to Iraga but Aisha's eyes widened when she saw the woman transform her left arm into a werewolf arm and changed it back while Aisha points at her.

"AH!, I remember now!, Iraga was that werewolf woman who I… you here for revenge or something because I won't go down without a fight!" Aisha said while getting into a defensive stance as the Werewolf woman sighs.

"No, Iraga was a disgrace who pretty much joined the kei pirates, personally I'm glad she is dead since I won't have to hunt her down later, name's Shura." The Werewolf woman said which made Aisha blink a few times when she just learned the Werewolf's name.

"H-Huh?... well… alright then… so… what are those challenges?" Aisha said before Urt giggles.

"First some warnings… one, none of these matches are death matches per say, they are games for fun… however… fail 4 of the 7 challanges I will give you and Jim here will pay the price, for every loss, the swinging axe will lower and on the fourth loss… well… you can guess what happens right?" Urt said which made Aisha look partly transformed while she grits her teeth but took a moment to breath to calm herself somewhat before she glares coldly at Urt.

"**Fine… I can accept that warning since you would probably kill Jim if I left… so… what else do I need to know." **Aisha growled out which caused Urt to giggle again.

"Well each game has a special trait to it and none are alike even if they use similar equipment, here, the list of challenges in order." Urt said when she had another screen pop up next to the screen that showed the bound Jim and Aisha saw the games she would play and gave this reaction when she got a mix of shock and confusion.

"Nya!?" Aisha said in surprise when she goes down the list.

_6 Divine Diva games_

_Tag team volleyball match_

_Swimming match_

_Video game match_

_Bowling match_

_Strength match_

_Eating match_

_Final Match_

Aisha blinks when she reads all that and points at the screen.

"Seriously?" Aisha said while Urt smiles.

"Seriously." Urt said which made Aisha blink a few times before she looks at the screen with the list before she looks at Jim on screen and got a determined look on her face as a result.

She then looks at Urt with a focused look in her eyes.

"Alright bitch, let's get these games started so I can save Jim from your evil clutches!" Aisha said while she cracks her knuckles a few times and Urt smiles more when the scene shifts to show that Aisha, with one of the random workers from Urt was in the middle of her Volleyball match against the human Diva of Urt's group with another, Aisha had to hold back her strength since Urt said Aisha could use her full strength here, but Aisha either blew up the ball which caused her ears to ring when the explosion was pretty much near her head or hit it out of bounds and caused some wood to break if she wasn't careful, Urt gave Aisha a freebie for the first ball blew up since she wanted to give Aisha a fighting chance and doing this helped control Aisha's strength in burst like moments.

Though with Jim as he was tied on the altar…

He had a blush on his face when he saw how… bouncy the women's bodies were and with Aisha moving around a lot, she was… really bouncing around and while he was weary as the swinging Axe got his attention for a minute.

He then looked back to see that Aisha was slowly getting used to things and was gaining points, granted Aisha and her partner were being held back by Aisha's inexperience but thanks to her getting a good groove of things well…

"HAHA!, looks like I win the first match!" Aisha said with a happy grin on her face while Urt claps a few times as the Human Diva walked away with the two other women to get cleaned as Aisha looks at Urt.

"So what's next?, swimming right?" Aisha said while she saw that she got a O mark on the list of challenges, guess if she lost a round she would get an X or something.

"Indeed, but if you want a break then you may take 5 while we get things set up.

Urt said which caused Aisha's eyebrow to raise.

"And let Jim be uncomfortable?, fat chance, let's just get this show on the road so I can get him out of her and enjoy the rest of our vacation away from you!" Aisha said with a slight growl to her voice.

Urt didn't mind before she stands up from her seat.

"Very well… might as well show who your opponent is…" Urt said before she and Aisha walked to a long pool and Aisha saw the female Corbonite at the edge of the pool which caused Aisha to shrug since she's seen stranger things.

"Alright, never swam against a Corbonite but can give it a try here." Aisha said when she got into the pool before the Corbonite woman jumped into the water and removed her suit to show that she looked a lot like Swanso in a full body swimsuit but a bit thinner and more feminie and stayed under the water since she couldn't be out of it unless she was in her suit.

Aisha then saw the Corbonite woman getting next to the land suit next to Aisha and Urt raised a hand in the air.

"Alright, first one here and back to the start wins this match!... ready!..." Aisha said before Urt lowered her hand.

"GO!" Urt yelled… right when the Corbonite female shot through the water faster then Aisha could blink and her jaw dropped comically when the Corbonite touched the area near Urt and she swam back at a blistering pace and touched the wall next to Aisha underwater.

"And that is a win for my Diva." Urt said as the list of challenges showed an X beside the swimming challenge while the swinging Axe dropped a bit which caused Jim to squirm on screen while Aisha worried greatly for Jim but sank a bit in the water when she realized this would be harder then she would think as Urt chuckles.

"Now then… time for the next round, you do want to get this over with right?" Urt said while she watched Aisha get out of the pool while the Corbonite diva stays in the pool for now.

"Well mind if I shower first?" Aisha asked which caused Urt to think for a moment.

"Well I don't see why not, might as well make sure you don't accidentally break the video game console that we have set up." Urt said while Aisha growls lowly as she walked away from Urt when a person went to show Aisha the shower that was for Aisha's personal use.

Thankfully for Aisha, she was able to take a few minutes in the shower to relax when she knew that she had to keep calm or Jim would pay for this in the end.

"Alright Aisha, won the first round but lost the second, couldn't help that, didn't expect Corbonites to swim like that and Ctarl Ctarl are better on land than sea, no worries, how bad could video games be?" Aisha said.

A few minutes later…

Aisha had a wide open mouth while she had a twitching eyebrow and dropped the controller while she looks at the screen where she played the game against her opponent, the Nayan had challenged her to an FPS game where she and Aisha had 4 computer controlled AI's… but… for every move that Aisha made, the Nayan went 4 moves ahead and the score… a soul crushing 40 to 0...

Aisha wasn't bad at the games lately per say since she has been messing with some games lately, some places on the planet the Outlaw Star crew was currently based on sold some games for cheap and Aisha found an old gaming system and set it up which allowed her to game at Jim and Gene's place every now and then before some missions popped up.

However… any hopes that she had before that she had at least somewhat decent skills were smashed while the Nayan chuckles at her and went back to play another game as Aisha fell back and worried for Jim when an X was on the video game part of the list… 1 win… 2 loses…

The axe lowered a bit more over Jim as a result which made him groan loudly as he struggles more in the chains while Urt chuckles at Aisha as she tried to pull herself together.

"_Hehe, this is really amusing seeing her struggle like this, good thing I have an interesting end for all these matched set up." _Urt thought before she cleared her throat as she walked up to the bummed Aisha.

"Now then, shouldn't we get to the next match?, its bowling if that list is right?" Urt said which made Aisha grumble when she didn't know if she could win the next match since she only bowled a few times in her life, and when she did… she normally tossed the ball way to hard and either destroyed the bins, the ball, or even the area around lane and there was one time her strength blew apart the place over the lane when she aimed too high.

Though midway through the game, the first half being Aisha doing just that while she faced the Silgrian woman, but even though Aisha knew she would lose, because of her using a lot of strength, she somehow slipped up in her control when she starts to lose it when she was starting to get hungry and thanks to that, her strength lowered enough to get one strike which pleasantly surprised Urt who was watching, granted the timer went off for the match since it was for the most strikes one could get in the time limit, but Aisha getting one strike at the last moment did cause Urt to smirk while Aisha blinks when she manages to get a strike in the end even if she lost this round… but now she had to win the rest.

And the scoreboard showed up to show that the current score and Aisha cringed when she saw the scoreboard which reminded her of how things would go when she saw the Axe lower more towards Jim and he got a slightly panicked look on his face when it is so close to his body and he thrashed more when he tried to get free but the binds on his wrists kept him in check.

_6 Divine Diva games score for now:_

_Tag team volleyball match O_

_Swimming match X_

_Video game match X_

_Bowling match X_

_Strength match_

_Eating match_

_Final Match_

Aisha in turn got a worried look on her face as she saw that before she looks at the rest and blinks when she saw that the rest of the matches was a strength and eating match which made her grin when she had more than enough energy to get through the rest… and an eating match before the final match… it was like Urt was giving her a win or something.

Urt in the meantime just keeps on smiling at Aisha when she got a determined look on her face.

"Alright, time for the strength match Miss Clan Clan, follow me please, might as well make sure you don't lose anymore energy." Urt said before she waits for Aisha to get up and Aisha followed Urt into another room as the Silgrian cleaned up after the game while some women came in to repair the room.

When Urt led Aish into the next room, she saw that there was a complex looking carnival game was set in the room, it looked like something someone would play at a carnival where you swing a hammer where you hit some kind of slab of wood or metal in this case and a metal cylinder to hit some kind of bell while Urt walked over to the Werewolf woman from earlier who Aisha remembered was named Shura.

"Hey, sorry for the wait." Urt said when she got next to the Werewolf woman who shook her head.

"No worries, better late than never, I saw the scoreboard and I must say… she better step up her game or the Human will pay the price." Shura said with a smirk on her face which made Aisha growl when she approached Shura.

"Watch it bitch!, I'm getting Jim out of here!, I won one round so I can with these other rounds since Strength and Eating are my Forte." Aisha growled out which caused the Werewolf woman to shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe, but for now since you are in a hurry." Shura said before she turned to the large mallet and picked it up before she raised it over her head and looked partially transformed into a werewolf and roars as she slammed the mallet down and the metal cylinder shot towards the bell and it rang it while Urt smirks as Shura held the mallet towards Aisha.

"Top that bitch!" Shura said with a grin on her face as Aisha growls in anger when she grabbed the hammer and moved to get in front of the target.

Aisha then raised the mallet over her head and normally one would think she would be running on fumes after doing the previous challenges but she did have enough energy for one final hit.

But this one was fueled by anger, and surprisingly after seeing Jim in his current state but a serious possessiveness and protective feeling came over her, and her muscles bulged greatly when she used all the energy that she had… and slammed the Mallet down on the target which sent the Metal Cylinder flying up as the target shattered from the blow… and the cylinder and bell flew into the ceiling as it broke while Shura and Urt looked shocked as Aisha pants for breath as an O appears to show Aisha won the round.

Aisha pants for breath as she looks at Urt with a fanged grin as Shura just looks at the bell that was stuck in the ceiling while Shura returned to her human form.

"So… next round is an eating contest?" Aisha asked while she licks her lips as her stomach growls something fierce.

A few minutes later...

Urt sweatdrops when she was glad she had gotten a lot of food since the next round dealt with two Ctarl Ctarl comically devoured the large feast before them, however Aisha was eating the food like a glutton possessed but was surprisingly artful about it when she pretty much ate many dishes in front of her in two or three bites, even boned foods didn't matter when she bit through it like her fang like teeth were like hot knives cutting through butter.

In fact, Aisha devoured the meal so fast that Urt saw that she out ate the Ctarl Ctarl woman in no time flat and Aisha cheered when she raised her largest plate over her head while an O appeared next to the eating contest on the list… 3 wins, three losses, though Urt smirks when she watched Aisha cheer.

"_Hehe… All according to plan…" _Urt thought as she watched Aisha cheer a bit more even after setting her plate down on the table while the scoreboard appeared to show the current ratio for Aisha's wins and losses.

_6 Divine Diva games score for now:_

_Tag team volleyball match O_

_Swimming match X_

_Video game match X_

_Bowling match X_

_Strength match O_

_Eating match O_

_Final Match_

All that was left was the final match which would determine Jim's fate and with Aisha at full power thanks to the eating match… Urt just smirks when she would have a lot of fun today.

"Hehe, so now that I'm at full power thanks to that meal that you gave me, it looks like it's just you and me now!" Aisha growled out when she looks at Urt with a confident grin on her face.

"Indeed, please follow me so we can finish this, however try and remember… lose this match and Jim pays the price." Urt said with a smirk on her face which irritated Aisha before she followed Urt out of the room while the Ctarl Ctarl woman grins when Aisha and Urt left when things would get interesting soon.

And interesting things got when she and Aisha started out the Ping Pong game in full force and unlike Urt's match with Gene, Urt made this Ping Pong game intense when since she was facing a Ctarl Ctarl as strong as Aisha so not only was she and Aisha using strengthened paddles and ping pong balls that could withstand Aisha's swings at full power and the score was 5 points each, Aisha's hits with the ping pong balls were either outs or scores thanks to Aisha hitting it in ways that Urt had a hard time countering but when it came to defensive, Aisha had trouble thanks to Urt's experience playing the game, even if Aisha's power lowered enough to let her match Urt, it was only a matter of time before she would win.

However Aisha lasted a lot longer the Urt thought when Aisha starts to gain some ground on the sage of Tenrei when Aisha focused on using her drained strength in bursts, granted her speed dropped to a normal human's but she was able to match Urt blow for blow and as time went on… Aisha started to gain points faster than Urt till there was only enough time for Urt to try and gain a point for a tiebreaker or Aisha would win as the timer ran down from 10 seconds.

Those next 10 seconds seemed like an eternity with the ping pong ball bouncing back and forth on the ping pong table, but Urt and Aisha didn't back down as they kept hitting the last ball in play while Urt tried to trip Aisha up by trying to aim the ball one way but hit it another, so when Aisha moved to the right when it looked like Urt was going to hit right, Aisha noticed half a moment later AFTER Urt hit the ball and most would think Urt would win, however thanks to Aisha saving her strength, she made used all of it to toss her paddle to her left hand and even if Aisha wasn't used to it, she used a quick swipe to knock it high into the air and over Urt's part of the table.

Unfortunately before Urt could make a swing, the timer went off while Urt blinks a few times while the ball lands on the table and Urt sighs.

"Ahhh… seems I lose, looks like you win Jim's freedom Miss Clan Clan." Urt said which caused Aisha to grin and cheer a bit

"HAHA!, YES!, VICTORY IS MINE!" Aisha yelled in an excited manner before she looks at Urt.

"Now, how do I free Jim?" Aisha said while the scoreboard lowered to show the score was 4 wins out of 7 for Aisha's victory and the screen with Jim tied to the altar appeared and showed that he was safe now as it slowly raised back into position.

_6 Divine Diva games score for now:_

_Tag team volleyball match O_

_Swimming match X_

_Video game match X_

_Bowling match X_

_Strength match O_

_Eating match O_

_Final Match O_

Urt chuckles as she takes out some kind of remote from her pocket.

"Here, this is the remote to let Jim out of his chains." Urt said while Aisha grins as she approached Urt, however thanks to the ping pong ball falling onto the ground without Urt or Aisha know… Aisha tripped over the ball and she practically slapped the remote out of Jim and… shattered it on the ground which made Urt only say two words.

"Uh oh." Urt said for some reason as Aisha's widen when she looks at the screen where Jim was bound too and saw the axe shake a few times before it instantly lowered to the screaming Jim.

"JIM!" Aisha yelled right before the blade hit and Aisha's pupils shrank… but not from horror like one would expect… but from shock… when the blade seemed to retract into itself when it hit Jim and Urt scratched her cheek as she kept quiet for now as Aisha's eyebrow twitched greatly when she starts to realize what was going on when Jim didn't have any injuries… but she asked this in a growling voice to be sure.

"Oi… Urt… was this some kind of prank?" Aisha asked while Urt chuckles.

"Well… I won't lie… it was… Jim agreed to it when I gave him the option for more Caster shells and a chance to learn how to make them when he is older, can't teach a child how to make deadly bullets like that now can I?" Urt said while Aisha grits her fangs and get up.

"I see… well you can tell Jim he is walking back alone then since I don't like pranks like this!" Aisha growled out as she starts walking away from Urt.

Urt however smirks when she had a counter ready for this kind of situation already.

"Too bad… and I had a special prize made for you to prank Jim back and have some serious fun, granted I did make these games and make the Altar, but Jim did agree to help me for not 2 but 4 caster shells of my making, and I would even teach him to make more when he is older… can't teach a child on how to make deadly Caster shells can I?" Urt said which made Aisha's cat like ear twitch a few times when she heard that.

"Special prize?... pranking Jim back?...what do you mean?" Aisha said as she wondered what Urt meant she looks at Urt with a somewhat guarder look on her face.

Urt in turn chuckles a few times before she turned to exit the room.

"Follow me and all will be revealed, we can even stop by the eating match area and get you some more food first." Urt said which caused Aisha's stomach to growl as she blushed a bit before she followed Urt… hey she wouldn't turn down free food after all the stuff she did to win.

After getting a full meal in her, Aisha followed Urt past various rooms while Aisha wondered where Jim was.

"Hey where is Jim in here?, or is he even here at all?" Aisha asked which made Urt smile.

"Oh he is, he will stay bound until your time with your prize is over with… trust me you'll enjoy it greatly." Urt said which confused Aisha as she followed Urt deeper into her base.

For a bit, nothing happened while Aisha keeps on following Urt till she was at a pair of large double doors and Urt stands next to the doors.

"Inside is your prize… enter and enjoy Aisha, you earned it, if you will excuse me, I'll be making sure Jim wasn't let loose by the others or that when you accidentally knocked the remote from my hand, it let him loose as a result as well." Urt said before she left Aisha alone in front of the large double doors and though Aisha wanted to say some things, she just wanted to get this over with and looks at the doors… she couldn't help but be curious but was on guard if this was a trap or something.

However when she entered the room, she… saw a bigger version of Jim laying on a large bed as he watched a TV and she blushed when she saw that he was almost as big as Gene physically muscle wise and height wise.

"Huh?... J-Jim?, w-what are you doing here?, I thought you were chained up…. And how did you get that big?, I didn't think humans grew that much in such a short time." Aisha said which got Jim?'s attention.

"Oh hey Aisha, sorry about what she and my original did." Jim? Said which made Aisha blink a few times.

"Original?" Aisha asked as Jim? chuckles.

"Well I guess I should explain from the beginning, you see I'm a clone of the original Jim that Urt made as your prize, though I have my 12 year old selves memories, I got the mentality of an 18 year old, I'm sure you can guess what Urt wants me to do before you leave with my original self." The Jim Clone said while he sat up and rubbed the back of his head and blushed somewhat while Aisha after getting what the clone meant blushed brightly when she heard that.

"What!?, you mean that you and I have to…" Aisha said while she and the Jim clone, who will be called Jim or Jim 2 until the original is seen again, both blush while Jim 2 chuckles a moment later much to Aisha's confusion.

"And why are you laughing?" Aisha asked which caused Jim 2 to look at Aisha.

"Well considering that I've had a bit of a crush on you ever since I was a kid doesn't hurt this situation." Jim 2 said which caused Aisha to blush more.

"W-What!?" Aisha said while Jim 2 hopped on his feet when he got off the bed and walked to stand in front of the Ctarl Ctarl woman.

"Like I said, I've had a crush on you for awhile… well technically mentally I haven't grown much since I was 12 but I'm still pretty mature for a 12 year old in an 18 year old body… still my serious point is simple… ever since the Galactic Leyline and the adventures we had, I can say this with 100% certainty… I love you Aisha… I truly do and I want to be able to show it to you so my younger self will have a good chance of getting your attention as well." Jim 2 said while he had a serious look on his face and Aisha blushed more when she heard all of that, it was one thing to hear that from Jim, she could keep calm around a kid Jim and tease him, but an adult Jim was a completely different ballgame when this Jim clone looked like to be an adonis to her, she could barely make a word out which Jim two noticed and he chuckles as he surprisingly placed his hands on Aisha's shoulders which made her blush more as Jim grins a bit.

"Now then… unless you want to walk away, now is a good time… otherwise… you won't be leaving here for a few hours at least." Jim 2 said with a teasing smirk on his face which made Aisha look to the door a few times and back to Jim 2 before she remembered that this was her reward… might as well enjoy it which caused her to get a determined look on her face when she looks at Jim 2.

"I-I'll… stay… but one thing first… how were you made?" Aisha asked which caused Jim 2 to chuckle.

"Eh, just from a piece of the original hair and some magic, this is temporary though so I won't be here long so you should enjoy it while you can." Jim 2 said which made Aisha wonder what Jim 2 meant but didn't care right now when she stood on her toes and kissed Jim two on the lips and purrs a bit when Jim two hugged her to his body.

Jim 2 then gripped Aisha's ass and picked her up surprisingly easily as Aisha wrapped her arms and legs around Jim's two's body as the duo kept making out before the Jim clone brought himself and Aisha to the bed and he carefully laid Aisha on the bed while he keeps the kiss up and used a hand to rub her side which made Aisha purr more.

Meanwhile with Urt…

She had walked all the way back to where she had stored Jim in the Altar room and when she got inside, she saw a squirming Jim as he tried to get his arms free from the cuffs and when Urt walked into the room, Jim had a hopeful look in his eyes but was surprised when Urt just pulled up a chair nearby and sat in it and when she saw his confused look, she smiles at him.

"Oh don't worry Jim, once Aisha is done having fun with the reward I gave her, I'll set you free, consider this your part of the punishment… I more than made up for my part since Aisha found out that this was all a prank when she knocked out the controller from my hand and the fake Axe fell on you." Urt said which made Jim's eyes widen in horror while he looks at the ceiling when he could imagine how pissed Aisha was right now, he could even imagine the raw fury on her face right now, though for some reason, Jim looked confused when he could feel a tightness in his speedos while Urt smirks when she noticed and went to look at some things on her phone when she could enjoy watching Jim squirm when his own kind of punishment was in the works right now.

Meanwhile…

Aisha at this time had a pleased look on her face after she removed her bra to show her C to D sized breasts with dark brown nipples which bounced a few times from being freed from the cat paw like bra as Jim 2 instantly latched his mouth onto her right perky nipple and lightly nipped it with his teeth and Aisha groans when she just laid back and enjoyed Jim 2's work.

Jim 2 in turn used one hand to fondle Aisha's ass while his other hand went to fondle with her free breast which made Aisha fidget on the bed as she could feel her body heat up from the pleasure she was receiving and used a hand to hug Jim 2's head to her breast to help him take more of her nipple into his mouth.

Jim 2 didn't object to that when he starts to lightly nip and suck on the nipple before Jim 2 used a hand to slip her bikini bottom off after he untied the strings to one side and starts to gently rub her folds which made Aisha arch her back and gasped when she felt a lot of pleasure surge through her body.

Jim 2 then moved his head to her recently fondled nipple and slowly pushed his fingers in Aisha's pussy which made her growl in content as Jim 2 starts to finger her pussy again and again which made Aisha moan and groan as time went on.

Meanwhile…

Jim keeps on trying to get free of his bonds on his wrists, and though he started to feel odd when he could feel some kind of nice feelings on his lips… he felt some kind of tight wet feeling on his right hand fingers but when he looked, they looked dry much to his confusion and finally… he could feel a very uncomfortable feeling happen in his Speedo's which further confused him when he looks down and the camera focused on his eyes widened as Urt noticed and giggles when she saw Jim's situation but just looked back to her phone so she could watch what was going on in the room since she had some security camera's watch Jim 2 and Aisha get a bit further in their love making, she would focus on the original Jim later when things get more heated to really get him squirming.

That starts to happen around 5 minutes later after Jim 2 keeps on fingering Aisha's pussy and she keeps on moaning and groaning as she could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer and grits her teeth and opened her mouth and lets out a loud yowl like roar when she came hard on Jim 2's fingers while Jim 2 grits his teeth when he could feel his fingers nearly getting snapped off his hand as he hoped he wouldn't experience that anytime soon… or at least in the next 20 seconds.

Thankfully for the clone, Aisha, as she gripped the bed sheets that nearly tore from her raw grip strength, rides out her orgasm for 15 seconds and tapped off with a gasp and pants for breath which allowed Jim 2 to pull his finger free of Aisha's soaking pussy and saw that she had really got his hand soaked, she must have been backed up or something.

As Aisha pants for a bit while she tried to get her breathing under control.

"F-Fuck J-Jim… h-honestly i-it's b-been awhile since I-I last had fun… h-hope you are ready for me to return the favor s-so remove those clothes." Aisha said with a fanged grin on her face.

Jim 2 chuckles before he stands up next to the bed and starts to remove his clothing and aside from being bigger than the normal Jim's original outfit, it looked exactly the same but when Jim 2 removed his outfit, he looked well toned and buff beyond belief which caused Aisha's face to blush brightly from the sight and blushed more when Jim 2 removed his pants and his now erect dick sprung free and Aisha saw that Jim was around 10 to 11 inches long and 2 inches thick and Aisha felt her pussy get wetter than before.

"W-Wow… not many Ctarl Ctarl men can match that size…" Aisha said with a lustful tone to her voice which made Jim 2 chuckle.

"Thanks… so… about that repayment…" Jim 2 said as he got on the bed on his knees which made Aisha licked her lips before she moved to crawl to Jim 2 with cat like movement before she was in front of his cock.

Aisha then took a moment to sniff it and purrs when she liked how manly it smelled before she opened her mouth and starts to lick the tip of Jim 2's dick head which made him moan from the feeling.

Meanwhile…

Jim in turn at this time lightly groans as he felt something odd going on down below when he felt an uncomfortable feeling build in his speedos more when things got very uncomfortable and it felt like something wet was moving across his little Jim while Urt smirks when she saw Jim's speedo's shifting, she knew with the tape on his mouth, Jim wouldn't be able to speak and she didn't mind when she heard him grunt and muffly moan when he had no idea what was going on while Urt looks back at her phone to continue watching things going on with Jim 2 and Aisha.

Back with the duo…

Aisha was licking at the side of Jim 2's dick while he groans and moans lightly as he really enjoyed how happy Aisha looked as she did this to him.

Aisha had a blush on her face as she keeps licking Jim 2's shaft and even moved to lick at his balls which really caused Jim 2 to groan more while Aisha really worked his nuts good, he groans more when Aisha took one of his nuts into her mouth and moans when Aisha keeps on having her tongue go across the large orb in her mouth to really get Jim 2 worked up.

"F-Fuck Aisha… you are… so fucking hot right now." Jim 2 said which caused Aisha to blush more and purred more when she switched on sucking the free nut that wasn't in her mouth which made Jim 2 moan more while time went to a couple more minutes and Aisha pulled her head back and took a couple seconds to lick her lips before she opened her mouth wide and took half of Jim 2's length into her mouth before she starts to bob her head and licked the shaft of Jim 2's dick which caused Jim 2 to grit his teeth as he enjoyed the feeling while he watched Aisha suck his cock.

Aisha keeps on bobbing her head while she enjoyed the taste of Jim 2's cock while she fingers her own folds to really get her warmed up for what will happen as she enjoyed hos Jim 2 was reacting as she took more and more of Jim 2's cock down her throat when she managed to not gag on his manhood.

Meanwhile….

"*MMMMPPPH!" Jim groans out while he struggles on the altar while Urt smirks at Jim's reaction as the camera focused on Urt when she enjoyed seeing Jim squirm like that... it may be late in saying but thanks to a special link with the clone and the original Jim, everything the Jim clone felt, Jim himself felt as well which resulted in him getting flustered and unknowingly pleasured the more the Jim clone enjoyed himself and Urt was able to watch it all on her phone's screen, though she made sure to use a bluetooth headphones so she could listen with one ear to Jim 2 and Aisha while making sure to use the free ear to make sure she keeps an ear out for Jim himself while he thrashed more on the altar which made Urt smirk when she could see why…

Back with Jim 2 and Aisha...

Jim 2 could only moan and groan now while he closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure he was feeling, he held back for as long as he could with his orgasm so he wouldn't disappoint Aisha since he had no idea how long Ctarl Ctarl men would last compared to humans.

Though from the look of things, Aisha wasn't complaining as she sucked Jim 2's cock harder and harder to try and get his semen from his nuts which showed when she sucked him and harder right before Jim 2 gripped her head and groans when he held her head steady and he starts to unload in Aisha's mouth while she got wide eyes when she was surprised by how much Jim 2 let out in her mouth before she starts to gulp the semen down like a tasty treat.

Back with Jim and Urt…

"MMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" Jim moans out from off screen while Urt smirks devilishly when she saw what was going on with Jim himself before she looks back to the phone screen when she enjoyed the show so far.

Back with Jim 2 and Aisha...

Jim 2 rides out his orgasm while he groans loudly and managed to tap off after 15 seconds and moans as Aisha pulled her mouth off Jim 2's cock while making sure she licked it clean.

Then when Jim 2's vision cleared, he saw that the lower part of Aisha's face like her chin and the top of her breasts had semen on them and Jim 2 blushed when he saw Aisha licked her lips before she starts to use her fingers to clean her breasts off after she used her fingers to get her chin clean, though Jim 2 did get a rag from a nearby bowl that Urt had left for him to help with any messes and it had water in it, so when Jim 2 saw that Aisha had finished cleaning herself, Jim 2 held the rag to her.

"Here, sorry for the mess." Jim 2 said which made Aisha chuckle when she took the wet rag.

"No problem Jim… just shows how virle you are… going to enjoy it when you fill my womb like a balloon." Aisha said with a very lustful tone to her voice while Jim 2 blushed a bit as Aisha turned to get on all fours and presents her ass to Jim 2.

"Come on Jim… fuck me as hard as you want… I want to see how much of a beast that you are right now." Aisha said with sensual growl to her voice at the end when she shook her ass at Jim 2.

The Jim clone gulps before he got behind Aisha and gripped her ass cheeks which made Aisha purr some more while she felt Jim 2 aim his length at her folds and he rubbed them on Aisha's soaked pussy while she moans from the feeling alone before Jim 2 pushed his hips forward and a moment later, Aisha gasped when Jim 2 managed to push himself balls deep into Aisha but Jim 2 had to grit his teeth when he felt an extreme tightness grip his shaft so hard that he could feel his dick getting reshaped to be perfectly straight inside of the tight pussy of the Ctarl Ctarl woman he was in.

Meanwhile…

"GMMMAHHH!" Jim muffly groans as he continues to struggle on the altar though his struggles were weak from what just happened to him off screen which made Urt smile before she looks back at her phone.

Back with the duo in the bedroom...

Aisha grits her fang like teeth as she felt her pussy slowly submit and stretch to give Jim 2 a better time, she knew it would be a very tight fit in her for a human but Jim 2 was able to do pretty well against her when he was was able to start thrusting his hips which in turn caused Aisha to moan and groan since she could feel Jim 2's manhood go deep into her pussy again and again and hit her cervix constantly.

Though if Jim 2 wanted to get by that extra tight hole so he could get his dickhead in Aisha's womb, he would have to go all out since Aisha was stronger than the normal human.

Aisha keeps on moaning and groaning as she gripped the bed sheets with her hands and toes tightly which risked to rip them when she felt Jim 2 thrust his hips at a faster rate.

"F-Fucking… h-hell Aisha… y-you are… so hot… so tight." Jim 2 muttered when he could feel himself gliding into Aisha now thanks to how wet she was, though it was still a tight fit thanks to Aisha keeping her pussy tight like she was a constant virgin.

"T-Thanks… s-still I b-bet f-fucking a t-top quality Ctarl C-Ctarl p-pussy i-is the b-best thing I-I bet right?" Aisha said with a sensual tone to her voice which caused Jim 2 to thrust his hips at a faster rate.

"Y-You k-kidding… even if my younger self grows up… I doubt any w-woman would match you or this tight pussy!" Jim groans out while he moved to grip Aisha's hips and really worked to fuck her harder and harder as time went on and only the sound of slapping flesh was heard as Jim 2 fucked Aisha harder and harder to get by Aisha's cervix but that wasn't working and it only served to get Aisha more worked up when she enjoyed Jim 2 trying to be a beast in the sack.

Though when Jim 2 felt he couldn't get much more in Aisha, he had this idea when he grins and after stopping for a moment to pull free, he turned a confused Aisha onto her back and smiles at Aisha when he pressed the head of his manhood to her folds one more time and thrusts in as hard as he can when he got over Aisha and this time used his full body weight to really make powerful thrusts into Aisha which caused his dick to really bash into Aisha's cervix and this time he could feel it start to open a little thanks to the different position.

"O-Oh f-fuck Jim!... Fuck me harder!" Aisha moans out while she wrapped her arms and legs to hug Jim 2's body which helped pull him in at a faster and harder rate which caused Jim 2 to thrust harder as a result while he could feel himself getting close to cumming when he felt his orgasm approach him.

Jim 2 then grits his teeth and roars when he thrusts as hard and as fast as he physically could which caused Aisha's eyes to widen when she felt Jim 2 barrage her cervix again and again while Jim 2 and Aisha were getting closer and closer until Jim 2 made one last desperate thrust and successfully busts through Aisha's cervix and his dickhead broke into her womb right before Jim 2 groans loudly and fires his semen right into Aisha's womb which made Aisha's eyes widen greatly as she clawed Jim 2's back and yowled when she came hard on Jim 2's cock, pretty much giving Jim 2's cock the biggest milking of his short life when Aisha's pussy tightened harshly on Jim 2's manhood which pretty much locked Jim 2 inside of her while he and Aisha ride out their orgasms as they hugged one another.

Back with the tied up Jim…

Jim was now twitching on the altar while he had an unfocused look on his face while Urt chuckles when Jim was on a pleasure overload for his young mind and focused on the phone screen to watch the Clone and the greatly pleasured Ctarl Ctarl.

Back with Jim 2 and Aisha…

The duo ride out their orgams before they tapped off with groans and panting for breath while Aisha let go of Jim 2 who fell on top of her and pants for breath deeply since he was not up to Aisha's endurance.

Though Aisha didn't mind when she gets her second wind faster than Jim 2 and before he could recover fully, Jim 2 was flipped onto his back by Aisha who rolled with Jim 2 so she was on top while his manhood was still inside of her and he got a surprised look on his face when she grins at him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Hope you are not done yet Jim… I'm far from done with showing my wild side to you… and I have yet to show my real wild side so…" Aisha said while she grit her fangs and her body bulked up a bit like she was about to transform but just grins a wild grin she stays in her bulked up state and Jim 2 groans when he felt Aisha's pussy grip his shaft tightly… and thanks to the fact that she ate her fill earlier, she would stay that way for as long as she wanted.

Aisha chuckles a few times before she grinds her hips and groans when Jim 2's manhood wiggles around inside of her.

"F-Fuck… if its one thing you human's got that can rival Ctarl Ctarl with, its dicks like these… not sure if Urt gave you a boost of this is a natural thing the original will grow into but I'm enjoying things greatly right now." Aisha moans out while she grinds herself a bit more on Jim 2's cock while Jim 2 shuddered and groans from the feeling before Aisha placed her hands on his chest and planted her feet flat on the bed and starts to raise and lower her hips which caused Aisha to ride Jim 2's dick at a rough pace while Aisha growls in content with each drop.

Jim 2, though groaning, did have one thing to say with a strain grin on his face.

"W-Well s-she did say if the o-original ate and t-trained well… this could happen… or he could get more…" Jim 2 groans out while Aisha chuckles while she looks at Jim 2.

"Nice to know… now just shut up and enjoy this, I'm going to show you how a real Ctarl Ctarl woman mates with her man." Aisha said with a grin on her face as she bounced harder and harder on Jim 2's cock while he closed his eyes and moans from the feeling of Aisha's pussy which gripped his length at a tighter and tighter rate.

Aisha just growls, purrs, and groans when she keeps on riding Jim 2's cock for a few minutes and after 5 or so minutes, Aisha heard Jim 2 groan when he came hard inside of Aisha again which made Aisha him in delight while Jim 2 rides out his orgasm.

For a bit, Jim 2 keeps riding out his orgasm before he tapped off 15 seconds later and he pants for breath and moans when Aisha pulled herself off Jim 2's cock and moved so that her head was over his juice and semen covered dick and Aisha licks her lips before she opened her mouth wide and took the cock into her mouth and starts to suck his cock while she used her hands to spread Jim 2's legs a bit.

Jim 2 in turn groans while he gripped the bed sheets with his hands while Aisha keeps sucking him off while she fondles his balls… all in all, Aisha looked like she was begging for Jim 2's load.

That in turn caused Jim 2 to blush from the look before he felt his dick throb in Aisha's mouth and when she felt that in turn, she bobbed her head harder and faster while her tongue licked Jim 2's cock to get what she couldn't.

All in all, Aisha keeps sucking Jim 2 off while he kept getting closer and closer right before he threw his head back and groans loudly when he came hard in Aisha's mouth and Aisha moans in a pleased way while she drinks Jim 2's load as it came out of his shaft.

Instead of going to check on Urt and the original Jim, since we already know what is going on with him, the scene stayed with Jim 2 and Aisha as Aisha licked Jim's dick clean after he finished ejaculating in her mouth.

Jim 2 shuddered from that while he was still iron hard which pleased Aisha greatly when she pulled her head away and had a somewhat feral/lustful look on her animalistic like face.

"Hehe… not bad stamina wise… but it looks like you are about to run out of steam Jim… let's finish this with one last round before we end this." Aisha said which caused Jim 2 to pant for breath before he nods his head which made Aisha smirk before she climbed back on top of Jim 2 and used her tail to lightly grip Jim 2's shaft and stroked it a few times which made him moan while Aisha licks her lips when she aimed Jim 2's cock at her asshole and slowly lowered herself so that she wouldn't accidently harm Jim 2's dick since if she just lowered her self quickly, she may bend the dick in half and rightly so when Aisha had trouble getting Jim 2's length inside of her ass, even if his cock was lubed, thanks to her stronger anal muscles being tighter then a normal human's tried to keep him out… not many men were able to go back there much less humans so she relaxed her ass and groans when she starts to get Jim 2's dick inside of her.

Jim 2 in turn groans while he felt some discomfort, thanks to Aisha's tail wrapping around his dick, Jim 2 didn't need to worry about getting his dick bent while Aisha groans when she got more of his cock in her own ass and her tail unwound from Jim 2's cock slowly… and a minute later, Aisha gave a pleased moan when she filly hilts her ass on Jim 2's dick and he grits his teeth tightly.

"F-Fuck… so tight!" Jim 2 groans which made Aisha smirk at Jim 2.

"Well of course… it wouldn't be a good ass to fuck if it wasn't tight... now… let me do the work here Jim… can't have you break this cock by accident right?... at least not till my ass relaxes some…" Aisha said before she starts to slowly raise and lower her hips and groans when Jim 2's dick slowly slipped free from her ass and went back inside of her ass slowly for a few minutes.

Jim 2 in turn just moans from the feeling, thanks to Aisha's blowjob earlier he was pretty lubed and was able to slip in a bit more without issue as time went on till Aisha was raising and lowering her hips at a fast pace thanks to her ass relaxing enough to really let her run wild.

"O-Oh fuck yeah that's the good stuff!" Aisha moans out while she leaned back and starts to play with her breasts for a bit while Jim 2 blushed at the side while he keeps on moaning and groaning when he starts to enjoy the feeling.

For a bit, Aisha keeps riding Jim 2's dick while she could feel him slowly getting closer and closer, which caused her to ride his dick at a more intense rate thanks to her ass relaxing more on Jim 2's dick.

A few minutes later of intense riding, Aisha made one last drop and groans when she came hard on Jim 2's dick, causing Jim 2 to groan loudly from the feeling when Aisha's asshole gripped him with such a tight grip that Jim 2 groans before he came hard inside of Aisha's ass while caused Aisha to moan loudly from the feeling while the duo rides out their orgasms.

For a bit, the duo keep riding out their orgasms before Aisha and Jim 2 tapped off around the 20 second marks before Aisha leaned forward to rest her body on Jim 2's and she groans while she enjoyed the afterglow as she returned to normal in her less bulked up form and her ass relaxed more on Jim 2's cock and the duo pants for breath while they sweat a bit.

For a bit, all they did was just lay there while they relaxed and Aisha felt tired after a fucking like that.

"Nyaaa… so tired…" Aisha mumbled while she had a content look on her face.

Jim 2 chuckles when he saw that and used a hand to pet the back of Aisha's head.

"Then sleep, I may still be around for a quicky when you wake if Urt gave me enough Mana or if not then I may have ran out of magic to keep me in existence and I would return to the Mana in the air, either way it was nice to meet and have fun with you Aisha." Jim 2 said while he pets Aisha's back now which made Aisha purr a bit, though she did have a slightly sad look on her face which turned into a determined look a moment later before she sat up and shuddered when Jim 2's cock rubbed the inside of her ass while she smirks at Jim 2.

"Well why not end things with one last round, if you are going to vanish, might as well make it an end to remember right?" Aisha said which caused Jim 2 to blink a few times before he chuckled.

"Hehe… your wish is my command." Jim 2 said while he surprisingly pushed himself into a sitting position and kissed Aisha on the lips which caused her to hum in a pleased way before the scene went to a bit later to show Jim 2 and Aisha were back in their fun with Aisha laying on her back while Jim 2 keeps kissing her while he fucked her ass as hard as he could while Aisha was hugging Jim 2 tightly with her arms and legs while being careful of her claws… somewhat, she did leave light claw marks on his back but Jim 2 ignored the ache to keep on pleasing the beautiful woman under him.

A couple minutes pass with Jim 2 fucking Aisha's ass longer and longer with them changing positions until Aisha was on all fours and Jim 2 pushed himself balls deep into Aisha's ass and groans loudly when his load bursts into Aisha's ass and Aisha hissed a bit in a pleased way when she came hard on Jim 2's cock.

Another position showed Jim 2 and Aisha with Aisha on her back while held her breasts together after Jim 2 sat on her body and slid his manhood between Aisha's tits and starts to fuck them while Aisha purrs when she loved the feeling and angled her head so that she could lick and suck the head of Jim 2's cock.

For a couple minutes, Jim 2 keeps his actions up before he made one last thrust and pressed his pelvis against the lower part of Aisha's breasts and Jim 2 groans when he came hard inside Aisha's mouth and Aisha greedily drank the load down.

The final position showed Jim 2 on his knees in front of Aisha while she sucked Jim 2's cock and used her right hand to fondle his balls, she even deep throats Jim 2's cock while Jim 2 lightly thrusts his hips which made her gag a bit on his length but she seemed to enjoy it when she fingers her folds.

A moment later, Jim 2, when he felt himself getting close, grabbed Aisha's head all of a sudden and starts to face fuck her which made Aisha's eyes widen from that but she didn't stop Jim 2 while he pretty much fucked Aisha's throat while Aisha fingers herself when she loved how dominating Jim 2 was right now.

A minute later, Jim 2 made a few more thrusts before he forced his shaft all the way into Aisha's mouth and yelled when he came hard inside of her mouth and directly down her throat.

That caused Aisha to moan and gag before she came hard on her fingers while she worked to drink what she could while more semen dripped down her chin and lands on her breasts.

Jim 2 rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and fell back onto the bed which caused his shaft to be pulled free from Aisha's mouth and his dick was flaccid in no time flat and Aisha took a moment to cough to clear her airway before she worked to swallow the semen in her mouth and used her fingers to clean her body off, mainly her breasts, and Aisha purred from the taste while Jim 2 pants for breath, though he did blush at Aisha, his dick never even twitched which showed he was finally out of sperm.

When Aisha noticed that, she took her time in cleaning herself off and when she was finished, she took a second to get a rag and wets it to clean herself off officially and used another to dry her off, she moved to lay next to Jim 2 who looks at her.

"Hehe… man… not sure how I stack to Ctarl Ctarl men but I gotta say… once my younger original self gets 18… he better try and get together with you, not sure if I turn into a ghost or something or I just go back into mana, but either way if Jim doesn't try anything, then I might as well give him a phantom slap on the back of the head." Jim 2 said with an amused tone to his voice.

Aisha blushed a bit from that while she looks at Jim 2 before she moved to snuggle up with Jim 2 while she had a smile on her face.

"Oh shut it and just hug me, might as well sleep and actually relax… and we don't know if you'll vanish or not so if so, might as well have a peaceful time right?, being with Gene does have a short life expectancy so you never know if I'll die young or old age if I get lucky… so I just live for the moment." Aisha said while she moved to kiss Jim 2 who blinked at that before he went with the kiss… Aisha did have a point, going on adventures did have a risk of death… so relaxing like this was nice.

Jim 2 then decided to let Aisha sleep and after 15 minutes or so, Jim 2 heard Aisha lightly sleeping before Urt entered the room carefully which got Jim 2's attention.

He gave her a confused look but did have an understanding look on his face when he could see that Urt was giving him a signal to disperse with a mental command, he knew the reason why, it was to keep the balance of mana in check to keep nature from breaking down or something, but he did lightly kiss Aisha on the cheek and gently slipped free of Aisha's hold while his body starts to break down, but not before he gave Aisha a pillow to hug.

When that happened, Jim 2 finally vanished while Urt smiles at Aisha before she left the room as Aisha snuggles to the pillow and time went to many hours later.

* * *

**Hours later…**

"Mmmmm." Aisha muttered in her sleep while she starts to wake up.

Though she did notice that Jim 2 was gone and with her waking brain, she quickly sat up and looked around in a panic.

"Jim!, where are you!?" Aisha said before she heard the door opening and looked to see Urt entering the room again, she had a small smile on her face while she had Aisha's outfit in her hands, clean and folded as well.

"Hello Aisha, enjoy your time with the clone?, sorry but to keep some balance with Mana, I had to dispel the clone while you were asleep." Urt said while she placed the clothing on the bed.

"Here is your outfit, I had it cleaned and everything and got you a new winter outfit to wear so you can get back to the resort without issues." Urt said while Aisha looked a bit down which Urt noticed.

"Something on your mind?" Urt asked which caused Aisha to jolt a little though she knew she couldn't hide anything from Urt right now.

"Well… sorta… I mean I get that the clone had to vanish if it was important, but it… just seems... wrong making him for just a short time and making him vanish." Aisha said while Urt hums at that.

"I see… well it's not like he's dead persay, it's just that he went back to his original pure form as mana, I can summon him again at a later date but not now, just a few hours is the best I can do with the lack of mana here." Urt said while she felt some sympathy for Aisha.

"Still, we have the original Jim here, granted his is younger then the clone but he can grow to be like the clone if the right path is taken, but for now you should go to him, we already cleaned him and everything in his sleep so no worries about a messy Jim." Urt said which confused Aisha.

"Messy?, what got him messy if he was tied to an alter?" Aisha said while she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Well he did sweat a bit so we helped him to a bathroom and put him to bed so he could be fully rested for the trek back to the resort." Urt said which made Aisha hum a bit.

"I see… mind if I see him?" Aisha said while she moved to sit at the edge of the bed while she got her swimsuit on.

"I don't see why not, just take a shower first, you did work up a sweat last night." Urt said with a smirk as Aisha blushed a bit but Urt just giggles before she exits the room.

Aisha sat at the edge of the bed for a bit before she got to her feet and went to the bathroom to get clean for today.

She exits the bathroom a few minutes later while feeling refreshed and renewed, just in case, she took some birth control pills in the bathroom that were made for Ctarl Ctarl fortunately enough and while she would be happy to have Jim's kid, or the clone more exactly since that Jim was of age, it would be a bit soon for her to have a kid since she needs to find a way to have stable income.

But that would be a thought for later, for now, she wanted to check up on the original Jim which resulted in her leaving the room after she got her sandals on and exits the room.

When she left the room, she saw a few women moving around here and there while Aisha walked by them before she went back to the challenge rooms to see where Urt was.

Thankfully Urt was in the room while Jim was with her while he had a blush on his face when some women giggle at him for some reason which confused Aisha when she approached.

"Hey what's so funny?, did I miss something?" Aisha said which made Jim jolt and he sweats greatly.

"A-Aisha!... N-No nothing is wrong!" Jim said while he waved his hands a few times while Aisha smirks.

"You sure?... Maybe you realize that thanks to Urt's prize… my punishment for you has lessened a bit for pranking me like this… instead of clawing you or giving you a few full power punches… you do realize you are mine for today and we are doing what I want to make up for you tricking me just to get a few caster shells right?" Aisha said with a smirk as Jim sweatdrops when he couldn't come up with a way to defend himself.

"R-Right… j-just try and not have me go one rides that will make me barf or something… pretty sure we will not enjoy that one." Jim said which made Aisha smirk evilly.

"Not if we take turns then it would be just you hehe… anyway I won't ask many details Jim but I will say this… pull a stunt like this again on me and I'll show you what happens when I get mad… deal?" Aisha said but with a slight growl to her voice to show she was not amused while Jim gulps.

"Y-Yeah… m-message received." Jim said while Urt giggle.

"Well as amusing as this is, You two should head back to the resort to have fun on your third and final day at the Tenrei resort." Urt said while she smiles at Aisha and Jim.

The two in turn look at Urt before they nod their heads before Urt led the duo to the entrance after they got their Tenrei brand winter gear on and Urt stands next to the duo inside of her base at the front door.

"Alright, if you two ever want to visit, you may, though don't be too surprised if I want you two to do something that can amuse me… may fully renovate the roof so people won't fall into my bathing area again before that happens though." Urt said which made Jim laugh nervously for a moment while he rubbed the back of his head while Aisha just had a raised eyebrow, she did hear about the top of the mountain which allowed her to put two and two together about HOW Jim got in since Gene most likely fell in the same way most likely since the guy was a perv when he wasn't being a bounty hunter.

"Right… anyway we should get going before a storm hits and we have to spend our third day here… no offense, this place is nice but it's just you made a point and can't waste the third day here." Jim said while he turned to walk to the door while Aisha bowed a little to Urt.

"See you later Urt, that is if we ever meet again." Aisha said while she turned to the door and walks to it while Urt chuckles a bit.

"_Oh depending on how things go, you may come here again but that maybe a story for another day."_ Urt thought as she watched the Ctarl Ctarl and Human leave Urt's home and Urt turned to look at an approaching woman who carried some massage oil and a few towels… in fact it was Shura the Werewolf woman.

"Milady, time for your message." Shura said which made Urt smirk.

"Alright, lets get going." Urt said while she walked by Shura who followed Urt with a smirk on her own face while the scene went back to Jim and Aisha when they got back to their hotel room.

* * *

**Tenrei resort/ Jim and Aisha's hotel room/ Jim, Aisha**

"Ugh… finally back in a warm room, give me a bit to relax before I pick where to go." Aisha said while she flopped back onto her bed after stripping most of her outfit off till she was just in her cat bikini again while Jim, after he removed his snowgear, chuckles nervously while he sat on his own bed.

"Right, so… you feel better?" Jim asked which made Aisha huff before she looks at Jim.

"Look Jim, Urt's prize helped calm me down greatly and I'm not tearing a new one into you, but like I said, for the third day, were doing what I want since you nearly gave me a heart attack from the stunt you pulled." Aisha said while Jim rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… again sorry… about everything... I can't say anything else to try and help with that so I'll leave it to you for what we do today." Jim said which made Aisha chuckle a bit.

"Good, consider this my first order, get some room service while I think about what we can do today, I didn't get breakfast yet so I'm hungry." Aisha said while her stomach growled a bit which made Jim chuckle as he grabbed the phone to the room.

"Yes ma'am." Jim said before he starts to order room service while Aisha took a few minutes to think of what she and Jim could do for their third and final day at the Tenrei resort.

Thankfully, after getting a full meal in her and with Jim getting his own breakfast, Jim and Aisha left the room and went on one more trip around Tenrei with a few rides and water park based areas visited.

First was a large water slide with Aisha and Jim sharing an innertube while Jim was forced to sit on Aisha's lap… it made Jim blush when he could feel Aisha's breasts press into the back of his head while he was pressed against her when he and Aisha went down the slide and Jim was glad he was underwater at the end so he had time to fix his uncomfortableness with the cold water.

Shortly after was a ride on a roller coaster… though like Aisha said she went first and had the time of her life… Jim however at the end had to take 10 minutes to puke in a trash can at the end and get something to drink after which Aisha chuckles at when she felt amusement for Jim's suffering which Jim kept quiet about since this was part of his punishment.

The next few things wasn't so bad until things got to the afternoon, especially after Jim ate a meal to fill his stomach again, when Jim and Aisha ride a ferris wheel as the sun slowly starts to set and the duo watch the sunset.

"Hehe, nice third day, all things considered, think we'll have enough time after this to take a dip in the hot springs?" Aisha said while she looks at Jim and blinks for a moment when she thought she saw Jim 2 where Jim was sitting but when he looked at Aisha and she blinked, she saw the regular Jim looking at her.

"Hmmm… considering the schedule, yeah, we leave in the morning anyway so might as well enjoy the main feature of the resort again while we can." Jim said while he was a bit confused on why Aisha rubbed her eyes after shaking her head for a moment.

"Aisha, you OK?" Jim asked which caused Aisha to snap out of her stupor.

"H-Huh?, Oh yeah I'm fine, maybe I'm just getting tired after the fun we had." Aisha said while she stretched her body with her arms in the air and her bikini covered breasts jiggle a bit which caused Jim to blush and he crossed his right leg over his left to help with his problem and looked outside the ferris wheel with Aisha doing the same since she wondered if she was seeing things or just things to be if she and Jim came back here… things did get weird for her ever since she joined Jim and Gene in their adventures.

Though she would deal with that later, for now, she just enjoyed the ride until they got off a bit later and when Jim stretched his body, Aisha surprised him when she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek which made him get wide eyes and look at her with a look that wanted to be sure that what she did just happen while he blushed brightly when Aisha winked at him and said this when she walked from him.

"Consider that a part of your birthday present Jim… the rest… will come when you are 18 years old." Aisha said which really made Jim blush while he felt really uncomfortable in his speedos but he was so out of it that it took him a full minute to recover from the kiss on the cheek before he ran after Aisha… or walked fast since he was slowed down by quite a bit.

Though Aisha giggles when Jim had trouble keeping up and decided to ease up a bit while she and Jim went back to the Hotel to get ready for their final dip in the springs.

That caused the duo in seperate springs for males and females to be separated while they relaxed in the hot water… or in Aisha's case boiling when she was in a Ctarl Ctarl hotspring… all in all after taking 30 or so minutes to think about the last few days, the duo wound up eating in their room and sleeping which brought the third and final day on Tenrei to a close when the two fell asleep and time passed to much much later with Jim and Aisha in front of the ship off Tenrei, Aisha managed to get to keep her cat Bikini and since she did buy Jim's speedo, she got that back so she could save it for future water based visits.

Though as Jim starts to get on the ship, Aisha stopped for a moment to look at the Tenrei resort and smiles a bit when she had one final thought about the place.

"_Though the entire trip wasn't relaxing… I can say I would come back here again if things are as fun as this time… see you next time Jim 2 if there is a next time, but for now gotta make sure your younger original self makes it to his 18th year before I rock his work big time." _Aisha thought before she starts to get on the ship while she took one last breath of fresh air and enters the ship.

The Ship then took off towards space while the scene slowly fades to black.


End file.
